Black Lamb
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: ONESHOT You can't help but be who you are. But that doesn't mean that others will accept that. For reminiscent-afterthought's The Stigma of Darkness Competition.


_Hi! This was an idea way back when Gen V first came out, but I've only gotten around to writing it now. Not a lot more to say than that, actually XD._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Well, I will own my own copy of X or Y later today XP_**

Black Lamb

"_I'm a neurotic - in the sense that I live in _my_ world. I will not adjust myself to _the_ world. I am adjusted to myself." - Ana__ï__s Nin_

I like sunlight. It's nice and warm, like being hugged by my Trainer. I like hugs, and petting, and sweets. Lots and lots of sweets and food. Food is the best thing ever! It tastes so good, and it makes me not hungry. Yay!

I like tasting things, and biting things, and chewing on things. There are so many different tastes. My mouth helps me find my way around. Well, bumping into things does too, but that's not very fun, especially if I run into something sharp or hard. My Trainer sprays Potions on me when I get hurt, but it's still not fun getting hurt in the first place.

The other Pokemon say it's strange that I find my way around by bumping and biting things. I think _they're_ strange. How could anyone _not_ find their way around using their mouth? That's what a mouth's for, right? Well, besides eating anyway. I guess there's hearing and smell too, but those don't tell me very well how far away something is.

But that's okay. My Trainer understands me. Her name is Sammy, and she loves me. She's always taken care of me, ever since she caught me way back in some cold wet cave. Her voice is so happy and pretty, and it makes me happy. Her hand is soft and salty in my mouth, and I like to nibble on it, though I have to be very careful. She smells like fruit, probably because she likes to eat so much of it. I like fruit too. Grapes are the best.

Emboar doesn't like fruit. He eats anything else though. He smells like soot and smoke and dirt at all once, and he's very warm to stand next to. He doesn't like me close to him though, ever since I nipped him too hard while meeting him. He thinks I'll try to eat him. But I'd never do that. He's my friend and team member, and he's way bigger than me. He did taste pretty good though.

Simisage doesn't taste good. He tastes bitter like medicine, and very leafy. I don't like vegetables, and he smells and tastes just like one of those. He's very fast for a vegetable though. I can't keep up with him, and I often lose him during our games of tag. I think he does that on purpose.

Absol's nice to me though. She hangs out with me when the others won't. We talk about lots of stuff, because Absol is smart and knows a lot. I'm always learning new things from her. She doesn't have a very strong smell or taste, but she does have very long, soft fur that's fun to chew on and rub against.

Together, me and Absol and Emboar and Simisage fight other Pokemon. I don't really like fighting, but I'll fight for Sammy. Sometimes I win, sometimes I don't. But Sammy always loves me no matter what happens.

"Is that a Deino?" someone asks, as we're about to fight a new someone. There are always new someones. I hear the Raticate chittering nearby, eager to fight. I know it's a Raticate because of how bad it smells.

"It sure is!" Sammy chirps. I feel her petting me, and I make a happy noise. "Isn't he so cute?"

"Uh…" the other human began to reply. "…You know what that thing's gonna turn into, right?"

"Of course!" said Sammy, still cheerful. "He's gonna be the best Hydreigon ever! Deino, Headbutt!"

IIIIII

I won that battle, and lots and lots of other battles. I kinda like fighting, now that I've gotten stronger. Now I'm as good as Emboar and Simisage and Absol at battling. Emboar and Simisage like me better now. And my Trainer is so proud of me!

I'd like to make even more friends, but other Trainers only want to fight us. Some of them don't even want to do that, and avoid us. I wonder why that is. Sammy is such a good, fun person, and I think she would be even happier if other people traveled with us. Oh well.

I just beat a wild Heatmor. There are a lot of wild Heatmor here. But now I'm feeling kinda funny, like I'm hyper and happy and hungry and full and about to take off and fly all at once. Now it's getting really hot, and I'm _changing_, I'm-

IIIIII

I feel very different now.

I feel very different too.

I do? You do? Me? We?

It's still so confusing.

So there's another head now, another me now…

No! _I'm_ the _real_ me! Me!

No you're not!

Yes I am!

No you're not!

Yes I am!

You make it very hard to think.

You make it very hard to eat! Stop hogging all the food!

Why? You're me, so you're still getting fed. I'm just eating it for you.

But that's the best part!

You're a wimp!

You're a jerk!

"Zweilous! Stop attacking each other, you two!"

We stop. We don't like each other very much, but we both love Sammy. She loves us, even when we fight, even when others call us ugly, or mean, or greedy, or evil. Others call _her_ that, for owning a Pokemon like us. It makes her very angry, and it makes us angry too.

Why do they call us evil? We only hurt those Sammy tell us to, and those are all wild Pokemon or Pokemon matches. We've never attacked a human. And what is _ugly_ anyway? Is it like a bad smell, or a rough surface, or a sour berry? Absol has tried to describe it to us several times, but we still don't get it. It has something to do with this thing called sight. Apparently with sight all you have to do is face toward something, and you know it's there. You don't have to touch it or taste it or smell it or anything. You just _know_. You _see_ it.

It sounds kinda cool, really.

I think it's stupid.

Why?

We can already touch, _and_ smell, _and_ hear, _and_ taste. What do we need something like _that_ for?

Who cares if we need it. I want it. It sounds cool.

Nah, flying would be way cooler. I wanna fly!

I wanna see!

I wanna fly!

You're stupid!

No _you're_ stupid!

Shut up!

Shut up!

IIIIII

We brought down a Dragonair!

It was awesome!

No _we're_ awesome, not the Dragonair!

You get what I mean!

Shut up! I…

…What? We're evolving! We…I…We…I…_I…_!

_I_ am evolved! I! I! There is only me now, and _I-_

What is going on? Suddenly before me are all these _things_, things that weren't there before! I don't know how to describe them, but they're everywhere and they alarm me! These things must be a threat!

That thing over there! It is changing! It must be about to attack! I must destroy it and devour it, rip it apart until it's no more! I must get rid of all the things before they drive me mad!

I fly. I bite. I blast. I tear. I eat. Something else is reacting. I attack. I repeat. I repeat. I repeat.

I hear a voice. Over and over. It sounds like…

"Hydreigon! Stop!"

Sammy! That's Sammy's voice!

"Hydreigon, it's okay!" says Sammy. "You don't need to be scared! You don't need to destroy anything!"

Where is she? I turn to where I hear her speaking, sniffing for her. My two other, smaller heads sniff for her too, but they are only mimicking me mindlessly. Though they give me a full set of sensory input each, they are not conscious like me. That other me that was there when I was Zweilous…it must be one of these weaker heads now.

I miss the old him. I never thought I would miss the old him.

"It's okay, it's okay…" says Sammy, her tone quieter and calmer now. Her voice and scent seem to be coming from the small _thing_ before me. Was this Sammy? Was this…sight?

I approach carefully, in case this _thing_ is only pretending to be Sammy. I hear Sammy's talking growing more soft and reassuring. I let the _thing_ touch my face. It is soft and warm, just like it's supposed to be. I move and gently close my mouth over the part that was petting me. It is the right kind of salty. This is Sammy.

…Hello, Sammy. So this is what you "look" like. I thought you would be bigger, somehow. You were always so big to me before.

IIIIII

Sight is wonderful. No wonder other beings prefer it to other senses so much. There are _shapes_, and _colors_, and _movement_. But it is such a sharp sense. It can be overwhelming, especially with the contribution of my other two heads. According to Absol, I probably have nearly three times as much sensory input as the average one-headed being. It can be incredibly advantageous, letting me pick up the most minute detail. But sometimes all I want to do is devour and destroy, just to make things simpler. Some days I miss having just one head.

Sammy is small for a human. She is like a Deino in human growth, right before evolving into a Zweilous. A child, I that is the term. A human is born a child, then evolves into a teenager, and then evolves into an adult human, I believe. Humans are fascinating to look at. Each one looks so different. I wonder what Sammy's evolved forms will look like. Absol says it doesn't work the same for humans as it does for Pokemon, that they slowly change over time, but I am still unsure what he means by that.

Right now, Sammy has black hair that goes down to her shoulders, tied up into two braids. She is very pale, but it's not a sickly kind of pale. It's more like the delicate color of a flower that had just bloomed in the morning light. She wears these odd contraptions called glasses on her face. She wears a red top with a frilly purple skirt. I like her colors.

I don't like people who don't like her colors, who treat her poorly because she had different tastes than them, who call her a bad person because she has Pokemon like me and Absol. What is wrong with me and Absol? Perhaps I can understanding not trusting a multi-headed creature like me, but Absol is an elegant creature covered in sleek white fur. I still don't understand the concept of "ugly".

I want to eat those people, but Sammy doesn't let me. She says that what they say doesn't matter, and that they would taste bad if eaten anyway.

"We don't need them," she says. Sammy had said this kind of thing many times before, ever since I was a Deino. But now I can see her. She looks so sad.

They have always rejected us, rejected her for being unlike the other girls, rejected me because of my dark and bizaare nature. They jeered her for taking a Pokemon like me, saying she couldn't control such a beast. She honestly thought they would be impressed, even admire her, for proving them wrong.

But nothing changed. Nothing would ever change. We realize that now.

…But still, a friend, a _human_ friend for Sammy, would have been nice.

IIIIII

It has been years.

We live, we _thrive_, in the abandoned shell of the original Victory Road, abandoned by cowards afraid of a ragged climb. Let them be cowards. Now we can weave in and out of the half-collapsed tunnels and spiky rocks as we want. Me and the rest of the team chase each other, hunt for prey, and lie about whenever and however we please. I don't remember the last time we had to head for town.

Sammy has evolved. It was a slow process, as Absol had said it would be. Now she's a teenager, her long black hair free and down to her waist, those funny little glasses gone, her clothes torn, but still stylish, in a way only she can wear it. We will have to steal some new clothes for her soon.

She is no longer ashamed, as she frolics alongside us with screams of exhilaration and joy. She is free of judgment, or her perception of it. She is herself.

As another days falls, as we gather together to watch the failing sky show its true colors around the sinking sun, we are happy. We don't want to share this view anyway.

_IIIIII_

_Well, it turned out a bit differently than I expected. Then again, my story stuff usually does that anyway, and that's not a bad thing XP. What do you think?_

_This idea came to me when I thought of how Hydriegon doesn't see until it's fully evolved, and then thought about its rampages. Well, if you suddenly got a extra head and a new sense, wouldn't that make you a little crazy too?_

_Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
